robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Tiberius
Team members I need the Series 5 team members for the infobox. Is there any chance that anybody knows them? Christophee (talk) 23:58, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Team RoboChallenge I 'll ask on the Official Robot Wars page for when Tiberius was owned by Team RoboChallenge. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:50, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Sam. The caption for that image makes no sense unless there is some mention in the text. Christophee (talk) 12:55, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::The picture was put on the Official Robot Wars page in June and the Tiberius page does say that Ed Hoppitt purchased it recently. Just checked and that information was added in January of this year so RoboChallenge probably owned it for some time last year. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:14, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Turns out RoboChallenge have never owned Tiberius and the RoboChallenge on the beak is because they sponsored Tiberius. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:48, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Roman Numerals I am just voicing surprise that the team missed a trick and avoided using roman numerals for versions 2 and 3. Its named after a Roman Emperor. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:24, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :I think they were used once or twice, maybe a team shirt at best. However, the robots themselves had "T2" and "T3" on them, and the stat boards used numbers. I don't really mind, as I find something so satisfying about writing or typing the number 3. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:28, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I must admit, I am starting to like numbers more than RNs. I write Storm 2 rather than Storm II now as I'm finding the II annoying. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:31, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sure the Series 7 stats board said Tiberius III. Christophee (talk) 19:40, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::I generally prefer numbers, but I always go with the team's preference. I can admit it bothers me to write Firestorm V instead of Firestorm 5, but I don't really care either way with a II. That's interesting if the stat board did read Tiberius III, but the T3 on the robot itself might have put me off using it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:45, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::The statboard is misleading. They always seemed to go for Roman Numerals. Robots such as "Chaos II" and "T II" appeared. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:49, October 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure the Firestorm website used numbers over Roman numerals. I can't get it to load properly to confirm that though. Christophee (talk) 19:54, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Oh yeah, there were robots that used them (Storm, Dominator, Thermidor, Firestorm), but not all of them. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:56, October 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::::It might have been misleading in the older series, but in the last few series, the usage of numerals was definitely more accurate. For example, in the Extreme 2 Annihilator, the same stat-board read "Thermidor II" and "Typhoon 2". Heat A of Series 6 would use both "Tetanus II" and "Weld-Dor 3". By the way, T II is correct, that's even written on the side of the robot. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Similar crusher? I noticed while uploading images from the Junkyard Queen website this Tiberius looking robot. I had to check if it were Tiberius but it isn't, it has no blue on the crusher, has a golden look and the shape is completely different to Tiberius 3's. Yet the claw is very similar. Could this be a stock or a reserve? Or even a F2Q? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:24, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Found another image of the machine (I cropped it, because there was a crew member "doing something"). Zooming in, it appears the crusher has exposed wheels. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 09:07, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::This is something I've been meaning to bring up for a while but I kept forgetting, as the crusher robot is clearly visible in many interviews during the German Wars, especially those with the Son of Armageddon team. It's a wonder how we've taken this long to bring it up at all. We'll never be able to tell whether it was a stock robot, a Dutch competitor or a German competitor, so all we can really do is fish through Episode 1 of the German Wars for more screenshots, and include it as trivia on the heat article and the Vertical crushers page. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 09:55, December 10, 2018 (UTC) As I've now mentioned on the mainspace German Robot Wars article, this robot might be called Pegasus. The Black Hole website refers to three German series competitors which we never saw. Click 'Events' from the sidebar if you can't get the page to load properly. *'Bei Tremender' - This was armed with a spinner, so it can't be the gold crusher, but in theory we have enough content to build an article for it now. *'Desaster' - This robot was made of wood, which I don't think matches the appearance of the gold crusher. Regardless, this can probably have an article too. *'Pegasus' - Although certainly I wouldn't associate the gold crusher's design with this name, it is the closest match. Pegasus weighed 87kg, and Black Hole's team say that it will 'probably be too hard'. Of course, the crusher itself doesn't have to be any of these three, and may well have been a Dutch or stock entry, but this gives us something to remember while we trawl through more sites. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:56, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Well, here is an image for Desaster. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:29, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Fantastic! I've translated the opening paragraph of the Black Hole site, which suggests that the robots in attendance were not necessarily at the series, but a pre-series tech check with Derek Foxwell present, two months prior to filming. Either way, I think that's still enough to give Desaster a full article. See the translated paragraph below for context of where Desaster, Bei Tremender and Pegasus were seen. :: ::Your image appears to be from this event. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:45, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :::In that case, the image came from here. Notably, there is a robot with a turret of sorts; could that be Pegasus and not the golden crusher? SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 13:51, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Quite possibly - except now, there's so many robots I don't recognise in these images, that although we can rule out the golden crusher being Pegasus, I still can't guess which robot has which name! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:03, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :::::If we find out a tad bit more we could have an article for "Desaster" ALSO, when you get roud to the "List of Known Auditions" will the German series be included there or would it be included with the qualifiers?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:11, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::::The German event would fall under Auditions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:21, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::This Swedish Robot was intended for Robot Wars and was meant to be a crusher (this is Rawbot's team) http://web.archive.org/web/20060503012859/http://www.teambadteeth.com:80/eng_index.htm Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:52, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :::So, I was looking on Slamtilt's website (https://web.archive.org/web/20030422231816/http://www.slamtilt.uni.cc:80/), and I found out that Mentorn selected two reserves. This provides evidence that the golden crusher was one of the two unlucky reserves that failed to properly qualify for the show. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:12, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well, the website proves that two reserves were selected, but doesn't specify whether those reserves did or did not take part. For example, Gold Crusher could have been a participant in the main line-up, and then withdrawn to allow Hoot in. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:42, December 11, 2018 (UTC) : While cleaning up images I found this. Ignoring the name of the image, it has a man in white, with what seems to be a logo perhaps, working on the robot. Anyone know where these screenshots are from and maybe we can investigate further.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 12:33, February 26, 2019 (UTC) : OK, so a discussion has been raised regarding the identity of the crusher. What we now know is that it was built by a young German team, who was unable to compete in German Robot Wars. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 18:39, March 10, 2019 (UTC) ::I saw that post earlier and thought if anyone would reply, also that website has lots of images. Gonna go on an upload spree! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:00, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :::On another note, some information about Desaster has come to light. Apparently, it was only a featherweight machine, and was never intended to fight in German Robot Wars. Henceforth, no need for an article about it. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:22, March 10, 2019 (UTC)